


Mixed Feelings

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, sprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “Guess he isn’t so bad.”  He mumbled, nudging Ignis.  Ignis hadn’t moved.  His mouth set in a small frown and the dagger still materialized.  “Iggy?  You good?”





	Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 30 minute sprint and wanted to share :)

“I don’t know what to make of him. It bugs the hell out of me.” Gladio watched as Ignis wiped his glasses. He knows his words were heard. He glanced over to the couch where Noctis and Prompto, his friend from school, sat playing some new game. They were in their own little world, not paying attention to the advisor and shield at all.

So, he tried again. “What do you think of him? I mean, why is Noct suddenly making friends?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Ignis finally replied, looking beyond exasperated. “He can’t just hang out with the two of us all his life.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Gladio grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. “It’s like this kid came out of nowhere though.”

“He’s been around. I’ve seen him before.” Ignis’ words were clipped and Gladio swore he caught Ignis giving more than an occasional glance toward the “new besties.” 

“And we’ve run the usual checks. Nothing sticks out about him. Average grades except for math. No criminal record. Lost birth certificate but since he’s adopted that’s not too strange. But something just seems off.” Gladio can’t stop thinking about him. Ever since Noctis introduced him the blonde had been stuck in his head. 

A shout startled him and on reflex Gladio reached out, the weight of his sword already coming to mind before there was laughter. He let his hand fall but Ignis was next to him with a dagger drawn. His gaze was stuck on the pair and Gladio followed it. Prompto had his arm around Noctis and was still laughing, an apology making its way out between snorts and giggles. On the tv screen Noctis’ avatar was defeated, Prompto’s doing some sort of victory dance.

And Noctis was smiling in a way he’d never seen before.

It was strange how that was what put Gladio at ease. 

“Guess he isn’t so bad.” He mumbled, nudging Ignis. Ignis hadn’t moved. His mouth set in a small frown and the dagger still materialized. “Iggy? You good?”

He snapped out of it, the dagger vanishing as a new match started in the background. “Yes. Of course.” Ignis grabbed the pans he needed to start dinner. “Just tired.”

“Iggy-“

“Drop it, Gladiolus.” Ignis gave one more look toward the couch before beginning to cook. 

Gladio rubbed the back of his head and slipped out of the kitchen area. Ignis was high strung enough while cooking, he didn’t want to deal with him with whatever this was on top of it.

His eyes found blonde hair again and Gladio let himself wonder why that moment gave him peace of mind while Ignis grew colder.

Prompto won again and looked over, meeting Gladio’s gaze. His grin softened some and Gladio felt a flutter in his chest.

And suddenly he didn’t like how close Prompto and Noctis were sitting together either.


End file.
